


The Wolf Next Door

by SleepyFairy



Series: Arcana ✧Witch AU✧ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hongjoong simping for seonghwa nonstop, not really accidental but that's close, tsundere hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepyFairy
Summary: People say getting a familiar together is a big step in a relationship and Hongjoong still can’t believe Seonghwa agreed to it so easily.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Arcana ✧Witch AU✧ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	The Wolf Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually supposed to be the introduction to the next story and I wasn’t even gonna show most of it, but then it grew into its own separate thing. That also means it’s no longer a trilogy I guess, so there’s that.

"Don't you think it's time to get a familiar?" Hongjoong brought it up one day during their usual tea time. “You know, like an actual helper, not just a companion like Yeosang.”

It was almost admirable how nonchalant the witch managed to sound, as if the idea itself and the deliver of those words had not been plaguing his mind for weeks on end until he finally found that short reprieve of bravery to get them out. 

Almost _,_ as it was most likely just the sprinkles of gladiolus leaves Hongjoong had coasted his own cup with that gave him some form of self control. 

The cat in question that laid over Seonghwa’s lap meows a loud yawn almost as if offended, but not truly caring enough to protest any louder, his two tails lazily swishing unsynchronised as ever.

"I don't think I have that much extra Mana to take care of another one beyond this cutie." Seonghwa replied, focused on carding his finger’s through the cat’s fur.

A familiar was bonded to its creator, their mana becoming a life source. Hongjoong never thought about having one, judging it more trouble than it’s worth and Seonghwa just adopted the little brat of a cat that was Yeosang. The magical beast did not have any real binding to the mage whatsoever, which was both smart and dangerous in the grand scheme of mana consumption and the uncontrollable behavior of stray creatures, but it played so well into the white mage’s character to have an adoptee that Hongjoong never bother to question the decision.

"I- I could give you one." The witch offered, trying his best to sound uninterested, as if saying such words wasn’t taking every ounce of courage he had and making him feel lightheaded from the nerves.

"Hm?" Seonghwa’s hand stilled, his tone however kept soft and unassuming.

"I- I- I mean, not that it's any big deal, you just look like you're not doing well on your own and I have better things to do than to come and take care of you all the time, you know." Hongjoong was mortified by his own offer, the witch felt like he might die if Seonghwa mentioned what could be implied in his words. People traded familiars all the time! For many different unrelated reasons! It didn’t needed to be _that_... 

Or did Hongjoong wished for it to be _that_ type of trade, but didn’t want to admit it? Was he waiting for an offer back? Of course not! His hands shook in the slightest in wait for a response.

Thankfully Seonghwa didn't press it. The older just smiled sweetly, so sweetly it warmed the light around him with an aura of exuding magic that made the flowers around them perk up as if the sky was of the shiniest summer day and not the damp cloudy grey it actually was in that spring afternoon, so sweetly that it sweetened the mage’s own tea more effectively than any of the five sugar cubes Hongjoong had seen being dropped in there and ultimately made Hongjoong want to crawl into himself at the sheer visceral reaction it caused to his insides. 

Park Seonghwa was an absolute menace to his health, one of these days the witch will drop dead from a heart attack at one of those smiles, Hongjoong swears he will.

"I see, that's so thoughtful of you. Then I shall return the gesture in full.” Seonghwa mused taking a sip of his tea, blissfully unaware of how he affected his surroundings. “Although it worries me what type of beast I could get that would be worthy enough to assist you."

Did he accept it? 

_Did Park Seonghwa just accepted exchanging familiars with him?_

"It's fine. Anything you give me it's absolutely fine." Hongjoong mumbled, jaw locked and stars in his eyes as he looked anywhere but the other’s second wave of an amused smile.

✦

Hongjoong stood in wait by his backdoor, side resting on the doorframe as he watched the edge of the forest beyond his small garden. It wasn’t long until a little flare sparkled in the distance. Red light and the sound of a small explosion like petit fireworks broke through the trees and soon the pitch black nightly picture of the peaceful woods was disturbed by a man that so clearly didn’t fit there.

Unlike Hongjoong that had a knack for dressing up, eccentrically beading his red hair with pearls or braiding herbs into bracelets and sporting a variety of witchy robes that made him seem like he belonged to the scenery more than a forest nymph, Song Mingi didn’t go through the effort of really looking like a witch, or whatever more specific branch of magic title he had chosen for that matter.

The tall man stood out in any situation, clothes a mismatch of pieces taken from the different places he’d travel across with no sort of theme to it, the only constant being a puffy windbreaker jacket that he kept on regardless of the weather. He also carried a number of rings, necklaces and a misplaced bandana tied to his wrist, but rather than being for aesthetic they were all for practical use and didn’t help the overall look, if anything it only made the overall more chaotic. 

To top it off there were always an assortment of little creatures surrounding him careless to their settings, yearning for their summoner’s attention. Last time Mingi visited Hongjoong remembers very vividly it was hellhound puppies, the little beasts jumping around his feet and nibbling on his shoes, leaving trails of burnt marks through his untended grass and ragged wooden floor. Today it seemed to be winter fairies, several small frames gripping onto his coat for dear life, their lights akin to bright blue fireflies and their fuzzy skirts making Mingi look like he rolled around on a field of dandelions.

When the younger finally reached Hongjoong's porch, the witch took advantage of the high steps to asses Mingi's situation, cradling the taller's chin in his hand as he pushed his face left to right and patting him down in search for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine, _mom_." Mingi huffed and rolled his eyes, making sure to sound as sarcastic as he could be at the other’s motherly antics. The witch merely scoffed, dropping his hands and dusting fairy powder off Mingi's shoulders wordlessly before pulling him inside.

“Have you brought what I asked for?” Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to ask, not wasting time with greetings and settling them both on his living room, a jar of water followed by a jittery platter of bruschetta making their way over from the counter to the coffee table with a flick of his wrist.

“Yeah, I even included some binding rings as a bonus.” Mingi answered with a grin, showing the little silver pieces off by throwing them up and catching them again carelessly.

“I don’t-” Hongjoong immediately started to protest, tone going a few octaves higher and louder, but Mingi was tired of hearing Hongjoong’s excuses and didn’t hesitate to cut him off. ‘ _It’s just for his protection, he’s too naive to be left alone._ ’, _‘He's just doing it because he doesn’t want to be in debt, it’s doesn’t mean anything.’_. Yeah, right, how many times did he hear those lately?

“Just admit you like him, hyung. I’ve provided for this type of ceremonies plenty of times. This is practically the equivalent of a marriage in the witch world, isn’t it?” Mingi teased with a cheeky smile.

“Just charge me already, I have better things to do than explain myself to you.” Hongjoong snapped back with a hiss as he crossed his arms, blush flaring his cheeks, looking as intimidating as a cute pet porcupine.

“Okay, okay. Before I do that at least check the merchandise, cuz you know I don’t do refunds.”

With a sigh from Hongjoong that was taken as a go ahead, Mingi took out a bunch of small pieces of paper from his puffy jacket's pocket and dumped them on the coffee table, proceeding to search through the scribbles and symbols written in them. 

The dark witch was always appalled at how careless Mingi was with the product of his craft, he didn’t really understand how they even worked crumpled like that and in the verge of tearing up. But the binding enchantments did work, and well by how much of a reputation the summoner had amongst the magical clientele, so Hongjoong tried not to complain too much.

Mingi finally found the one he was looking for and, after trying to smooth it up as much as possible, proceeded to the take the end of it to his mouth and blow. As he did so red ink left the paper turning into dust, erasing what was written and forming a creature right in front of their eyes.

“This is Yunho.” Mingi said with a grin, spitting out the paper and holding up a dog in his hands, a german pastor with perky ears and shiny eyes. A chorus of giggles could be heard from the little fairies, detaching themselves from the summoner’s shoulders to come and take a closer look. “Isn’t he cute? I heard humans use this breed as guard dogs, it should fit your request.”

“Isn’t he a tiny bit too… I don’t know, normal looking? Can he really protect someone from an angry mob or something like that? Without mentioning actual supernatural threats if need be.” Hongjoong questioned, a bit skeptical, hand holstered up to his chin in worry.

“Oh, did you prefer something like this?” Mingi questioned back, voiced laced with sarcasm.

The dog disintegrated into red dust re-integrating himself into a huge wolf. Not a normal huge wolf, but one that took more than half of his living room and hunched over to not hit the ceiling. If the thing so much as flicked his tail he’d tip over most of Hongjoong's furniture. The giant creature tilted his head curiously eyeing a stray fairy light that flew a tad too close to his nose and Hongjoong was quick to speak up again.

“Yeah yeah I get it, it’s perfect. Now turn him back.” He relented, worrying about how close the animal’s muzzle was from his stand of liquid ingredients. 

Mingi snapped his fingers again, but what was formed from red dust wasn’t the original german pastor, but a tall young man with a goofy smile on his face.

“He takes human form as well, can be a good body guard when when your friend needs to go to town or venture to the next village.”

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at that, obviously unconvinced at that statement. The boy was indeed very fit and tall, but he had the intimidating presence of a Pomeranian with that smiley face.

“Oh, come on. Look a bit more intimidating, I’m trying to sell you here.” Mingi muttered under his breath to the big guy. Yunho crossed his arms and tried making an angry face, not too convincing. “Well, he's big, but he’s a puppy still. He makes for a worthy servant nonetheless, you can have him pick up heavy stuff or have him cook meals, I don’t know. Yunho just needs a bit of training here and there while he’s still growing and then I assure you he can be good for anything.”

“Yes, yes. And how much will this overgrown puppy cost me." Hongjoong asked, cutting to the chase already.

"Well…" Said overgrown puppy now laid back on the couch, long legs swinging out from the side of the small couch and resting his head on Mingi’s lap as the summoner made a final appraisal. "How about a bottle of luck?”

Hongjoong all but screeched. “What? Do you even know how much that’s worth?”

Mingi wasn’t impressed by his reaction, mindless squishing Yunho’s cheeks between the palm of his hands.

“Yeah and I’m in real need of one of those right now. This cutie is worth more than that in gold, but I’ll make a deal if you have it ready for sale.”

He did have one. But only one, the last in his stock. It consisted of too many rare ingredients and remaking it meant a cauldron out of commission for a couple of years. That was one the major problem with potions, everything took too much time even if you had the ingredients to start with.

Hongjoong went up to a shelf of bottles, looking up at the tiny flask that contained a vantas black liquid with a few floating sparkles. It was definitely the type that started off in a huge cauldron and shrank down to less than a kettle as the process went on.

“So you have it?”

With a sigh Hongjoong passed him the thumb size flask. “Just don’t drink it all at once if you don’t want to melt your insides off, take a tiny sip every two hours and it should be enough for a day.”

“Got it! I’ll teach you how to use the binding spell then. Seonghwa hyung will be elated with such a big wedding gift!”

Hongjoong sighed yet again. His new master did that a lot, Yunho already noted.

  
  


✦

Exchanging familiars was usually a grand ceremony. Not in the sense of a big party, loud and festive, or in the presence of guests, but in the virtue of it being meaningful. Exchanging familiars was like trading a piece of yourself, the creatures that the two of them would hand in should be one bonded to them. A symbol of Hongjoong’s agreement to lay down his own magic to serve Seonghwa, to make him company even when the witch couldn’t be there in person.

Hongjoong spent the last few weeks cursing himself for presenting the idea so nonchalantly. In his simplistic thoughts at the time, if he didn’t put weight into the offer than it didn’t need to be a dreadful big deal. It would be just a way to help out his neighbour, nothing more nothing less and to be bonded to Seonghwa just made it more convenient to achieve that. 

Why he wanted to help and keep the other safe so much, why he wanted such a tangible bond to the other, was not important and he wouldn't even let himself think of it. To say Hongjoong repressed his feelings was an understatement, if he wouldn’t even acknowledge them to himself, in no way he’d be caught dead talking about them out loud. 

Seonghwa, bless his patience, took it in stride as usual. The white mage was more than okay to push through without pressing Hongjoong for clarification. When Hongjoong was ready to talk he’d be there. If he had to wait a century just drinking tea and hearing the witch grumpily complain he’d do so with the fondest wilfulness, enjoying every second of it. He had absolutely no rush and so they both pushed forward without addressing the elephant in the room.

‘Only these two dorks would go through with a _marriage_ without uttering a word.’ Yeosang thought languidly stretching as he settled on the cloth laid over the sunkissed grass.

Hongjoong didn’t really remember who suggested they did it by the lake a few miles deep into the forest. _‘It would be a waste to have our tea time overseeing the road as usual when it’s such a good day outside.’_ , one of them had said. The witch’s own voice sounded so distant to his own ears with every word he spoke that morning that it might as well have been him.

They now sat a few feet away from the edge of said lake, the four baskets they brought set aside as they pulled out all needed materials for the small ceremony. Seonghwa prepared the ground beforehand, a magical circle engraved in the earth done with his dagger, and now Hongjoong lit up homemade incense, a blend of combination of dill and yarrow intertwined together, into a burner as the older moved on to separating the flowers for the tea from the ones they would be using for the ceremony. 

The mage’s meek pile of daisies cowered in size to the amount of chrysanthemums that Hongjoong brought, not knowing what color Seonghwa preferred to receive. Seonghwa silent thanked the goddesses for having such a easy to pick birth flower, he could never go wrong with simple white daisies. 

The fern flowers for the tea, picked directly from the witch’s pristine herb garden, were hidden under a cloth dipped in perfume, a protective measure against Yeosang’s nosy nature. Seonghwa deemed it a bit of an exaggerated, the cat had fallen asleep under the warm sunlight almost immediately, completely uninterested in their small picnic, but he relented nonetheless.

The recipe for the tea was simple, yet unique to them. First the fern flowers that Hongjoong praised himself for being able to cultivate in such a remote land, they contained the power to bind destinies in them.

Then it was mana from each of them. For Seonghwa it was a drop of his blood. Hongjoong cringed at how the mage punctured himself with his handy dagger, giving it away with ease. The idea of drinking it wasn’t appealing in the slightest, but that was magic for you.

Hongjoong proceed to add his own mana through a potion, one that only he knew the recipe to and that went into all of his creations, almost like a mother dough, the difference being that him himself needed to drink it for his small magical conveniences. If it ran out so would his powers, but that was the predicament of a potion maker, it came with the profession.

“I’m sure that tastes much better than your contribution.” Hongjoong pointed out cheeky as he stirred the ingredients on the wide kettle with a long cabled golden spoon.

“You’d be surprised.” Was Seonghwa’s answer, a finger to his mouth as he sucked on his wound. The words made the witch’s mind wonder, if maybe sucking Seonghwa’s fingers, the leaking mana off of them, would be as sweet as he imagined the mage’s magic to be.

With a sharp shake of his head, Hongjoong focused on the matter at hand. Stardust, brown sugar and cinnamon just for some taste, he was aware Seonghwa didn’t enjoy bitter drinks, then a few drops of salt water to purify the concoction thoroughly and they were set, leaving it aside to brew as they moved on to the other preparations.

“Okay, now the flowers. Which ones do you like?”

“All of them, I don’t really have any preference Joongie.” Seonghwa replied.

“I went through all the trouble of bringing choices, pick one.” Hongjoong pushed, slight annoyance in his voice at the dismissive indecision. 

“Then how about the red ones?” Seonghwa suggested.

“Okay.” The witch replied simply, already getting to work.

“Do you wanna know why the red ones?”

“I have a feeling I don’t.” He mumbled putting the extra flowers back into their basket, more interested in the way he could make use of them once back home.

“They match your hair beautifully.” Seonghwa answered without skipping a beat.

“Oh, hush you big flirt! Grab some of yours and get to work already.” Hongjoong huffed, quickly deflecting. He knew what was coming, yet his heartbeat betrayed him all the same.

The task was to make garlands to present each other, a piece of nature to bless their reunion. Hongjoong didn’t need to explain it to Seonghwa for him take the hint and follow his lead, the two of them going through the pile and taking their time snapping the end of the stems, starting to carefully intertwin them. 

The witch had more than enough experience over the years on how to deal with plants, making the process easy to him, something he could do without paying too much attention. Seonghwa on the other hand surprisingly seemed to be having a hard timing, not even past a third small daisy in by the time Hongjoong was halfway through. Of course the witch had to take that chance to point out any imperfections in the otherwise always so perfect mage.

“The ‘oh so talented’ white mage of the west Park Seonghwa can’t even tie up a garland of daisies?” Hongjoong chuckled amidst teasing, a hand brought to his mouth in mocking surprise.

“Hmpf.” Seonghwa for once seemed some shade of flustered, a rare sight that Hongjoong savoured every second of before the older twirled his hand a few times and urged the flowers to braid themselves.

“That’s cheating!” He exclaimed slightly vexed, living things would never abide to the witch’s will that way.

“If the earth wishes to aid me, who am I to deny her?” Seonghwa answered smugly. “Also mine is not a garland.”

“It’s not?”

Seonghwa raised his arms, gently placing the small circlet on Hongjoong’s head and brushing a few stray locks off his eyes. “A crown for my pretty prince.”

Hongjoong stood frozen processing the gesture for a moment, processing the warm smile on Seonghwa’s face, processing the usage of the word _my,_ processing the way the mage’s voice rose cutely at the end of the sentence, processing how his own chest tightened and his face grew warmer as he sputtered for an answer his brain couldn’t come up with.

Seonghwa chuckled as he saw the poor little flowers in Hongjoong’s hands get crumpled in his fists as the witch’s grip tightened on them, brows pinched in stormy incredulity that tainted the petals into withering at the edges. The misleading rage surging onto the other’s face that’d have anyone else running for their lives was just too cute. 

“You’re ruining the flowers, Joongie.” The mage pointed out with an amused grimace.

“Ah! You- See what you did?!” Hongjoong whined loudly as a mess of petals and broken yellowed stems fell from his open palms, as if he hadn’t noticed he had done that.

“What I did?” Seonghwa asked with a raised brow.

“Yes! You’re distracting me!” Hongjoong barked at him. “Now quiet down and let me finish.”

Seonghwa didn’t need to be told twice, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence as Hongjoong skilfully went back to braiding the delicate stems, years of familiarity with his herbs showing through effortlessly. 

When he was done Hongjoong placed the beautifully crafted garland around the mage’s neck. Although not quite the size it originally was supposed to be, the witch seemed satisfied with his own work. Seonghwa was equally in love with it, the sparks of red beautifully blooming on his visions whenever he moved, in his mind the mage was already planning the best way to conserve the item once the flowers lost it vividness.

“Okay, we’ve got the flowers, we got the drinks ready…” Seonghwa said, going through a mental list.

“Now we tie the knot and then we’re set.” Hongjoong hummed along.

They both brought their own string for the handfasting, a tradition to symbolise binding their two souls together eternally.

Hongjoong brought orange for happiness and joy, a silent promise to be less abrasive and to push through his own cowardice hidden in it. Seonghwa brought blue to show as a sign that he'd always wait for the witch, peace and reliability showing through. The third and last one was a simple white for the purity of their desires, their honesty and a plea for safety.

Hongjoong intertwined them into one cord, a few extra ribbons here and there engraved with protective enchantments and prayers for lasting happiness getting added as he went. 

They had no officiant to verbalize the meaning in what they were doing, so when they joined hands the two agreed to take a minute in silence to think on the binding, the weight of their hands together and their feelings. 

And perhaps Hongjoong finally allowed himself to truly feel in that moment, without chastising himself for it. He permitted himself to savour the fact that he truly wished to be bound to Seonghwa endlessly and, hopefully, by the end of an year and a day when it was tradition to renew such a vow, the witch will have brought himself to make the steps towards something more. Words were unnecessary, they were never demanded in order to be understood, yet Hongjoong in that moment wished he had the strength to say them. He wished he had the courage to tell Seonghwa the importance the mage held to him.

His hands trembled as he tied the cords around their own hands, Seonghwa's magic tightening loose ends neither of them could reach with a reassurance that calmed Hongjoong just the slightest. Seonghwa wanted this just as much as he did, he had to remind himself. It was okay to feel what he felt, if it wasn't okay then they wouldn't be here and Seonghwa wouldn’t be ethereally smiling under the sunlight so fondly at him that made his heart want to burst, and neither would he feel this newfound bond, the other’s warm magic so much more present to him now.

And with that it was done, a few more breaths to stretch the moment before it was time to separate. 

Seonghwa was the first to move when Hongjoong gave no sign of doing so and then they wiggled their hands free, careful to neither undo nor entangle the knotted cord.

“I’ll hang it up in memory of this day.” Seonghwa spoke up, gently placing it into one of his baskets.

“Do as you wish.” Hongjoong muttered through a blushy pout, not much mirth left in him to deflect the other’s sweetness. 

He searched the basket for the shikigami Mingi provided him with to finally do what they were planning right from the beginning. Unlike the time the summoner had showed it off, Hongjoong didn’t have to blow on it, he only had to rip it up and soak it in water. The lack of solid paper left to return to should make the binding successful, or at least that was what the big guy told him, and the rice material of the parchment would turn into nourishment for the fish without a problem.

As the witch did as instructed the red dust characteristic of Mingi’s magic swirled up from the edge of the lake and the puppy formed quickly ran up to then, much more interested in Seonghwa right off the bat. Hongjoong only snorted at the action, the little creature already showing itself of as a brat to him, taking his mana and completely ignoring him. 

The witch couldn’t blame Yunho though, that was just the effect that Seonghwa had on everyone and everything. The whole world was completely smitten with Park Seonghwa, from the grass he walked over to the birds above, the magical creatures they sheltered and even Hongjoong as well.

“He’s lovely Joongie, thank you so much.” Seonghwa had the puppy in his arms, patting it fondly as it barked and jokingly tried to nibble on his fingers.

The witch didn’t find the gratefulness warranted, Seonghwa hadn’t even seen what the creature could do, what it was good for and Hongjoong had promised to protect him. The small puppy certainly didn’t look like it could fill in any of the expected requirements in this form, yet Seonghwa seemed to be more than satisfied with it.

The loud barking woke up the snoozing feline that had slept through the whole thing and Seonghwa quickly traded his pet onto his hands as he put the puppy down. The hissing animal was pushed towards Hongjoong and it took him a moment to understand what the other meant.

“The cursed cat?”

“Yeosang.” Seonghwa corrected him expectantly.

“Yeo… sang…” Hongjoong admittedly had never called the nekomata by his name, always a few insults lighter on his tongue.

“Yes, I- I was worried about what could I offer you that truly would be of help, but I- I spend mana passively and it runs out so quickly…” Seonghwa sounded pained explaining it, as if it was a grand tragedy and not a skill highly sought after. There weren’t many mages wielding white magic and even less so as talented as Seonghwa, that just leaked pure magic into the atmosphere enough to make nature bow down for him. Hongjoong more than understood if he didn’t have much to spare at the end of the day. 

“I just reached the conclusion that no familiar I could maintain for you would be more powerful than Yeosang already is on his own. I know it’s not conventional, but-”

“It’s perfect.” Hongjoong said as he reached to pick the cat from the other’s hand. Yeosang didn’t seem very happy in his hands, pawing at him uncommitted before settling down on the witch’s lap. 

Perhaps Hongjoong should be offended, or maybe that should’ve been taken as a rejection, after all the bond that made this all special wasn’t there. The rejection he had been fearing all this time without even knowing. 

But the witch wasn’t lying when he first said anything Seonghwa could give him would be fine. The white mage could take a handful of dirty from the ground and present it as his share and much probably Hongjoong would accept it with all the gratitude in his heart without even blinking an eye. 

And Hongjoong knew how much Seonghwa liked that pesky cat. Yeosang may be a troublemaker with no mercy for his plants or respect for his craft, but now he’d have to be to be _his_ little troublemaker if that was what the older wished. 

And if the thought that Seonghwa trusted him enough to share something so precious with him, something that his own happiness certainly depended on, made Hongjoong’s eyes water in the slightest Seonghwa had the decency of not mentioning it, swiftly moving on to their final step. 

They’ve drank tea every single day around that time of settling twilight for the most part of the past three years and today would be no different, although it certainly would be much more special.

“Do you agree to be eternally bound to me, Kim Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked raising his cup.

“Yes.” Hongjoong answered, no hesitance in his voice and yet when asking the same question… 

”Do you…” A pause, he lift his own cup and looked down at it, shaky hands slightly showing through before looking back up. “Do you agree to be eternally bound to me, Park Seonghwa?”

“I do.” Seonghwa answered, softly as ever.

With that their two souls would be bound together. Sharing one last reassuring look at each other’s eyes, they drank.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this whole series continues to escalate too quickly from capitalism to necromancy to now a marriage and then to a few things I have prepared that we’ll head into eventually, but oh well.  
> I had a few comments on the first one intrigued by Wooyoung and San, and I just wanna put it out there that, yes, they are coming!! Probably not in the next one yet thought.  
> And my boy Mingi hadn't come out with a whole fashion segment yet when I was writing this in my defence to how I characterised him.  
> I'm on tumblr and twitter @ youseissi if anyone wants to interact I dont bite I promise!!


End file.
